O Verão é Pra Você
música do episódio Phineas e Ferb: O Verão é Pra Você cantada por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn e Candace Flynn. Letra Phineas: O dia foi bem longo eu pensei por um estante, Isabella: Que talvez não desse tempo de cantar e rir bastante! Phineas e Isabella: Mas agora o sol se pôs e foi mais um dia especial! Já sei que quando ele surgi é bom sinal! Hoje você quer fazer o quê? Precisamos de um lugar pra começar porque, Nós não temos tempo a perder! (Não temos tempo a perder!) Podemos, construir um mundo incrível! Nós sabemos que é possível! No limite até o anoitecer! Phineas: Tão logo a gente acorda tem que se mexer! Isabella: Não perca tempo agite pra valer! Phineas e Isabella: O sol brilhando e muita coisa pra fazer! Há tantas possibilidades para explorar! Por que ficar com menos vem aproveitar! Não tem convite todo dia é assim! É assim... O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Verão é pra todo mundo, então é diversão! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer! O verão é pra você! Candace: "Beleza, vou cantar uma um verso" Phineas: "À vontade" Candace: Eu viagem por meio mundo e por um triz não desisti! Mas vocês me encorajaram e por isso estou aqui! Frequentimente vi vocês como um problema dos piores! Mas hoje eu acho impossível, ter irmãos melhores! É preciso ter confiança! Confiei em vocês e hoje conseguimos tudo! Só posso me orgulhar! (Posso me orgulhar!) Eu sei que parece exótico! Mas no final foi tudo ótimo! E agora eu tenho algo pra falar! Aproveite o tempo deixe se levar! Phineas: É isso aí '' '''Candace': Quando ouvir a banda trate de dançar! '' '''Phineas': Ela pegou o jeito '' '''Candace': Está na hora de sair do camarim! (Sair do camarim!) Phineas: Olha só ela pegou mesmo o jeito '' '''Candace': Levante logo sai do sofá! Phineas: Legal '' '''Candace': O mundo chama, corra já pra lá!' Phineas:' Isso, só tem que mexer Candace: '''Cante para sempre pois seus sonhos não tem fim! '''Phineas: É assim! Phineas, Isabella & Candace: O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Verão é pra todo mundo, então é diversão! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer! Phineas e Isabella: O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Verão é pra todos os garotos do mundo inteiro! Isso é verdade você pode crer! O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Ferb : Baby, baby, baby, baby. Phineas e Isabella: '''O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Decida o que quer fazer, e mande ver! Você tem tudo pra vencer! O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Você pode mudar o mundo e depois de tudo, Você é quem vai dizer, O verão é pra você! Summer Belongs To You '''Phineas: It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it Phineas e Isabella: Now the sun has set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say Tell me what you wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove Phineas e Isabella: The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do) There's a world of possibilities outside your door Why settle for a little, you can get much more Don't need an invitation, every day is new Yes, it's true Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse. Phineas: Be my guest. Candace: I traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned and ran away But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud (never been so proud) I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've got to say out loud Time is what you make of it, so take a chance Phineas: That's it! Life is full of music so you ought to dance Phineas: She's got it! The world's a stage and it is time for your debut Phineas: By Jove, I think she's got it! Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Phineas: Yeah! The world is callin' so, just get out there Phineas: That's what I'm talking about! You can see forever so your dreams are all in view Phineas: Yes it's true Phineas, Isabella e Candace: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Phineas e Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby Phineas e Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it Will change your point of view Summer belongs to you! smOPAbhiiMU Informações básicas *Esta é a primeira música da série, com um comprimento de pelo menos três minutos, a duração média de uma canção pop. *Na versão da trilha sonora essa música, apesar das falas de Candace e Jeremy você ainda pode ouvir ele dizer "Hey!" *Em Taiwan, versão chinesa, as falas de Candace são cantadas pela voz de Vanessa. *Na Parte "Baby,Baby,Baby,Baby" Do Ferb é a mesma na música Isso Quer Dizer Que Você Gamou do Episodio Ídolo Pop Criadores Summer belongs to you *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Michael Culross Ver também *Phineas e Ferb: O Verão é Pra Você Mais opções ver Lista de Músicas. Categoria:Músicas